pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine (Season 31)
Katherine is a 13 year old female who lives in Danville. Her first appearance was in the Season 31 episode, New Girls in Town. She has brown hair with hazel eyes. However, she is a bit on the short side. She leaves after the end of Season 31. Relationships Phineas Flynn Katherine is good friends with Phineas. They stick together, but they never really talk that much, but Phineas will help Katherine no matter what. Ferb Fletcher Katherine loves Ferb with all of her heart. Ferb is her boyfriend and she'll do anything to make sure her little Ferb is okay. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Katherine is pretty good friends with Isabella. They hangout quite frequently, especially when they are at Phineas and Ferb's. Buford Van Stomm Katherine puts up with Buford every day. She really hates him. A lot. Baljeet Tjinder Katherine doesn't mind Baljeet. They never talk at all but just say Hi to each other every once in a while. Candace Flynn Katherine is never around when Candace is, so they have no idea about each other. Django Brown Katherine sort of has a crush on Django. But she remembers she is dating Ferb. Irving Du Bois Katherine doesn't mind Irving. When she has a technological question, she always goes to Irving first. Bailey Katherine and Bailey have been best friends since forever. They will always stick together like peanut butter and jelly. Kenzi Katherine and Kenzi should be voted Best Friends of the Year. Or the century. They are the best best friends anyone has ever seen. Jenna Katherine knows that Jenna is sometimes left out of social conversation, so Katherine always tries to go out of her way to talk to her. What a kind girl. Hannah Katherine and Hannah sometimes hangout. But whenever Bailey or Kenzi isn't available to hangout with, she goes straight to Hannah and they party like its 1999! Lauren Katherine never really pays attention to Lauren. Lauren has the same situation as Jenna, but Katherine never notices. Tanner Katherine is annoyed by Tanner. She hates how he always says "Shine bright like a Brandon," it gets on her nerves. Heidi Katherine is friends with Heidi but they never talk. They hung out once but they never really do. Haven Katherine and Haven are make up buddies, but nothing else other than that. Ford Katherine secretly likes Ford and he doesn't know. She also won't let Ferb know. Caleb Katherine also kind of likes Caleb, but she won't let Caleb know and he is sort of figuring it out. She won't let Ford or Ferb know. Dylan Katherine doesn't really talk to Dylan. Wesley Katherine lives near Wesley and they sometimes hang out. Megan Katherine and Megan were pretty good friends Kendall Katherine and Kendall hardly know each other Olivia Katherine left. She has no clue who Olivia is. Maddie Same with Maddie. Katherine has no clue who she is. Appearances New Girls in Town Katherine arrives to Danville with her friends. Journey to the Center of Kenzi Katherine goes with her friends inside Kenzi's body to retrieve a mini bomb that Kenzi accidentally swallowed. Where's My Perry, and to a Further Extent, my Water? Katherine is a part of the search party to find the water, she also wants to try and drink the contaminated water. Lasting Memories Katherine buys one of the cameras, but is also one who wants a refund. Here to Stay After decision and some brief conversation, Katherine and her friends stay in Danville. Closer to Mars Katherine helps hold Mars in place. Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis A main character in the episode. Doofenshmirtz invades Katherine's body so her friends go into her stomach. Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System Katherine is one of the many few to go inside of Jenna's digestive tract to remove some raw food from her body. The Grand Easter Egg Hunt Katherine participates in the hunt, and Hannah finds an egg on Katherine's uvula. Left Ahead Katherine, Ferb, Bailey, and Baljeet lose Phineas, Lauren, and Buford while they go on a quest. Katherine and the Tonsil Problem A main character in the episode. Katherine's throat begins to hurt because of her tonsils, so her friends go into her mouth to find out. The First Ever Phineas and Ferb Sing-Along Show Katherine gets a line in the song "Jenna's Stomach" as well as appearing in the main plot talking about how to deal with younger siblings. Snapchatters Katherine is a part of the big Snapchat group. She is seen snapping Ferb, Ford, Emily, Hannah, Haven, and Megan. Danville and the Tornado Katherine and her family are saved by Phineas and Ferb. Dance, Bailey, Dance Katherine is in the audience supporting Bailey. Those 8 Bit Days Katherine gets involved in the 8 bit activities. One Big Fire Katherine is a part of Danville Fire Squad 17 helping put out Doofenshmirtz's fire. Someone's in the Kitchen With Katherine Main character in this episode. Katherine cooks chili and attracts a ghost. Back to School: the season finale Katherine appears as a student but is one of the ones who leaves the town. This is her final appearance. Category:Characters Category:Season 31 Category:Elimination Show